Abstract: Funds are requested by 30 vision scientists to support 4 research modules that facilitate and enhance interaction among the vision scientists in the various disciplines represented at the Schepens Eye Research Institute. The modules will extend endeavors of individual research programs by providing collaborative opportunities for projects in which investigators do not have expertise, funding, or technical capabilities. The modules are: Morphology, Animal Resource, Laboratory Computer Applications and Flow Cytometry. The Morphology Module will provide light and electron microscopy, confocal microscopy and image analysis capabilities and tissue preparation for histochemistry and in situ hybridization, thereby increasing of morphologic techniques to biochemists, pharmacologists, cell and molecular biologists, and immunologists who need correlative morphologic data for their research. The module houses and maintains shared equipment for morphologic work and is available to all members of the Core. The Animal Resource Module will provide expertise and assistance in animal surgical techniques and postoperative care, administration of anesthesia, drugs, and medications. In addition, it will also provide for daily animal husbandry that is required to maintain our high standards for animal housing, sanitation, and veterinary care. The Laboratory Computer Applications Module will provide support to individual and collaborative efforts by assisting in interfacing of microcomputers with lab equipment and by developing software for gathering, processing, and analyzing experimental data by microcomputer systems. The module will also provide assistance to projects involving image processing and analysis from several types of equipment sources. The module interacts actively with the Morphology and Flow Cytometry Modules supporting computer- based technology. The Flow Cytometry Module is a centralized service providing principle investigators and collaborators access to equipment and technical support for flow cytometry and cell sorting. Available to the investigators are the Coulter Epics XL flow cytometer and the Coulter ELITE EPICS ESP fluorescent cell sorting. Available to the investigators are the Coulter Epics XL flow cytometer and the Coulter ELITE EPICS ESP fluorescent cell sorter. The modules are staffed by personnel with specialized training in the respective fields and equipment. Each module is under the immediate supervision of an established, experienced investigator(s). The module heads constitute the Core Grant Committee, which is responsible to the Director of Research.